unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Greece
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= Greece was a curated survival map in Unturned 3 released on December 24, 2017. The environment is based on the real life country of Greece, focusing on the Thessaly and Central Greece regions. Two NPC factions are featured on the map, being the Hellenic Forces and Omega. The map was created by Justin "Gamez2much" Morton, Terran "Spyjack" Orion, and Amanda "Mooki2much" Hubler. The creators can be supported by purchasing the Greece Map Mystery Box, which has contents themed around the map. The map was moved to the Steam Workshop on April 3, 2019. Spawns: In addition to the regular zombie spawns found on all maps, bears and wolves may be found occasionally in the wildlands. Interestingly, no mega zombie spawns anywhere on this map, not even when a Horde Beacon is activated. Trivia: *Various locations around the map are based on real locations or Greek words. **'Karmena Vourla Beach' is based on Kamena Vourla, a town and former municipality located on the south coast of the Malian Gulf. **'Almiros Farm' is based on the Greek city of Almyros. **'Sofades Camp' is based on the Greek city of Sofades, located in Thessaly, Greece. **'Volos' is based on the coastal port city of the same name in Greece. **'Larissa' is the capital and largest city of the Thessaly region. **'Farsala' is based on the Greek city of the same name. **'Istiaia' is based on the city of the same name. Istiaia was named after the ancient town of Histiaea, which was mentioned by the famous poet Homer. **'Karditsa Farm' is based on Karditsa, the capital city of the prefecture with the same name. **The Karpenessi Mine is based on Karpenisi, a town in central Greece and the capital of the Evrytania regional unit. **The Meteora Military Base references the rock formation in central Greece, which hosts several monasteries. ***The Trinity Monastary is based on the Holy Trinity Monastery, one of the twenty-four monasteries originally built at Meteora. **The Theologos Lighthouse is based on Theologos, located in Phthiotis, Central Greece. *"Hellenic" is a synonym for Greek. **The land forces of Greece is the Hellenic Army. *"Omega" is the last letter in the Greek alphabet. - Locations= There are twenty-four location nodes on the map, and one unlisted location of interest. Map Nodes: Almiros Farm: Almiros Farm is an olive grove and wheat farm located along the eastern coast. There are two barns, with a Gas Tank and grain silo near the larger one. Two inoperable Metaforás are stationed across from the grove, on the other side of the fence lining the road. Camp spawn-group items spawn at the Metaforás, while Farm spawn-group loot appears in the two barns and the nearby farmland. Quads can spawn throughout the location. Hellenic Forces HQ: The Hellenic Forces HQ is the the safezone of Greece. It's located in the south-west corner of the map, between Karpenissi Mine and Makrakomi Farm. There are three entrances to the underground safezone. Before you can enter the safezone, you must complete a quest for the guards at any of the entrances. Unlisted: A military location south of the Deadzone Node. It is the only military location outside of the Deadzone Node besides the military checkpoints in cities. }} Category:Playable Map Category:Curated